


On Tour

by nasiragron



Category: Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (TV 2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasiragron/pseuds/nasiragron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though she insisted that leaving Crystal Cove and the gang behind wasn't a decision she made overnight, her family and friends were still shocked when Daphne announced the Hex Girls invited her to join them on tour and she said yes. There wasn't much they could do to dissuade her - not even Fred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Tour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liggytheauthoress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liggytheauthoress/gifts).



Though she insisted that leaving Crystal Cove and the gang behind wasn't a decision she made overnight, her family and friends were still shocked when Daphne announced the Hex Girls invited her to join them on tour and she said yes. There wasn't much they could do to dissuade her - not even Fred.

The second night away from home was the toughest; the initial rush had died down and Daphne was left alone to her thoughts in a strange place, wondering if leaving her life behind was the right choice.

"Something's going on. You wanna talk?"

"Huh? Oh it's nothing Thorn." Daphne smiled, trying to reassure her.

"I know you better than that Daphne," she replied with a smile, taking her hands. "You feeling homesick?"

She nodded. "Just a little. I don't know if I made the right choice."

"Well that's something only you can say for sure, but I'm glad you're here." She pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "We kinda like having you around."

Blushing, Daphne tucked a lose strand of hair into her hairband. "I think I have an answer."

"Yeah? And what-"

She was cut off by a surprisingly chaste kiss.

(Luna and Dusk watched the following make out session from the back of the tour bus, smirking and complaining about how they were never going to be able to get the two of them to focus on anything else now.

Though Daphne and Thorn denied it, they were right.)

**Author's Note:**

> for my darling beth, the daphne to my velma.
> 
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
